All's Fair
by Madam Diabolique
Summary: This is most definintely a Leon fic, though all the characters are in the story. Their should be around eight chapters once I finish writing, but if ya feed my review craving their might be more! Enjoy! *_*
1. 1

Disclaimers: Alright then, on with the show. I don't own any of the characters from **the Fast and the Furious. **Teddy is a total product of my demented imagination, though at times I think she's the one writing this fic not me! All the original cast is in this fiction minus Brian, because of course this ficcy takes place six years before the events of TFATF before Dom even gets the bright idea to hijack supply trucks.

A.N.: Tell me what you think I'm always up for constructive criticism. Also since it's like six years back for the D-Team: Mia and Letty are eighteen, Leon and Jesse are twenty and Dominic and Vince are twenty-three.

With out further **ado about nothing** here's...

__

All's Fair

Chapter 1

Teddy glanced down at Leon as the last throes of pleasure dissipated from her body. He was extraordinary. He had made her cum with just a few sweet caresses and well placed kisses. It also didn't hurt that this was the first time in seventeen years that she had let anyone touch her the way he was touching her now. Teddy was a virgin, in the purest sense of the word. For the past five years she had sworn off men completely with the notion that if she did that her life wouldn't be taking any odd turns like her mother's had. Teddy wouldn't be one of the ones that had sex with one person and than ended up with another like to take care of for the next 18 or so years of her life. She wasn't saying anything against her mother, quite the opposite. She was proud of her mother, always would be. Her mother had only been fifteen when she had given birth to her and she had taken care of Teddy for near thirteen years until she died four years before from cancer. Teddy wasn't that kind of person. She was always on the run and barley had time to take care of herself let alone another life totally dependent of her for survival. So why was she flat on her back, with her underwear hanging loosely from one leg? She didn't know. It went against her deepest conviction. She couldn't answer that question even more then she could answer the one that had plagued her since this little fiasco started. Why was she gazing down at the mischievous face of the one guy, that less then 12 hours ago, she couldn't tolerate? 

_You can't hate him that much_, a small part of her amended right before Leon roughly grasped her thighs and using his tongue, stroked her wet folds before moving forward and plunging his tongue into her sweet depths. Teddy jumped slightly at the sudden invasion. She let out a soundless moan as he propelled his tongue in and out of her throbbing heat. Seemingly of their own will her hips found a perfect rhythm as she eagerly matched his thrusts with her own. Teddy's brain was quickly turning to mush. Her body was out of control and she was powerless to stop it. How the hell did this happen? She silently shouted as yet another wave of pleasure washed over her. 

"Leeeeon..." She moaned, hands gripping the sheet on his bed, as she wrapped her legs around his head. He had actually succeeded in making her orgasm twice in 5 minutes. It was a first for him and a definite first for Teddy. He climbed to his feet when she finally released him feeling the familiar tightening in is pants as he watched her tremble on his bed in the after affects. He wasn't sure why they were doing this now but he wasn't complaining. He wanted to fuck her from the first moment he set eyes on her. He still remembered his exact thoughts as she walked into the Toretto house six months before. When he had seen her climb out of the Vintage mustang with the sexiest long legs he had ever seen he knew he had to have her. Leon went over and climbed on top of Teddy straddling her knees. He bent down until they were mere centimeters apart and softly brushed her lips with his.

Teddy's chocolate colored eyes popped open when she felt him kiss her. It hadn't registered until know, with her mind so hopelessly muddled but she knew she couldn't let this happen. All Leon saw her as was a good piece of ass; that's why she couldn't tolerate his company for more them five minutes without being ready to brutally maim his manhood. And now here she was letting him get her off. _Damn, how the fuck did I get into this situation? _ Was her last thought as she pushed Leon. She heard a loud thud as he hit the floor. She grinned to herself as she got to her feet, pulling her panties back into place. Teddy began buttoning her shirt sparing only a glance to see Leon flat on his back, with only a pair of black satin boxers. Any other time this would have been hysterical but now it was just deeply disturbing. 

He sat up grabbing her ankle, "Why the hell did you do that!" Not being able to help himself when his eyes inspected her full round behind. He cursed himself silently for wishing he had a chance at her ass.

"Well if you hadn't of tried to fucking seduce me, you wouldn't be flat on your ass, now would you?" Teddy replied fuming. She angrily threw clothes about until she found her pants eerily intertwined with Leon's clothing. She retched them free and sat on his bed wiggling into them.

Seduce! Okay now he was just pissed. He instantly lost any hope of rekindling what they had earlier and quickly went on the defensive. "Seduce you, seduce you." He climbed to his feet towering over her.

"That's what I said asshole you don't have to repeat it." She mumbled as she fumbled with of buttons of her pants.

"If I remember correctly you were the one all over me, you bitch." Leon grabbing his shirt from the carpet and pulling it over his head. His jean soon followed suit. He sat down next to Teddy slipping his boots on. He's long finished dressing while she was still lacing up on combat boot. 

"Mother fucker." She whispered through clenched teeth shoving her foot into the other boot.

Teddy quickly laced up her boot. Both of them rose to their feet. "I wasn't the one tiring to get with your ass when I first got here. If I remember right that was you!" She nearly shouted, shaking with the effort it took not to jump on him and beat the crap out of him. _Or fuck his brains out_, she shook her head slightly pushing the thought away.

"And if I remember right you were the one that sucked me off not 10 minutes ago." He smiled in triumph as he saw her body go completely still. The shock looked that marred her exotic features almost made him regret what he had just said, almost. All's fair in love and war he though moments before a slender fist connected with his jaw. Leon stumbled holding his injured jaw.

Teddy walked towards the door and turned fire blazing in her eyes, "suck that off you prick." She opened the door and fled his room slamming the door behind her. Teddy practically ran the short distance to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She slid down the door to the tiled floor and closed her eyes. _What the hell had just happened_?

-------------------

Leon stared after Teddy in disbelief. Mere minutes before he had been listening to her moan his name and now he was nursing his bruised jaw as well as his ego. It was his own fault though, he always went after the unattainable women when he had chicks fighting each other just to have one night with him.

"This'll teach me." He huffed taking the same route Teddy had minutes ago. From now on he was going to stick with the sure thing.

From the bathroom Teddy heard Leon stalk pass her and down the stairs. _Serves him right.._

He thinks he came get every woman he wants. The arrogant asshole. Teddy refused to be just another notch on his bed post. God, she hated guys like that. From what little her mother had told her about her father he had been just the same. She was going to be damned if she let him get to her again. 

Teddy climbed slowly to her feet sparing only a glimpse at her now rumpled appearance before walking out into the hall. She didn't even bother to straighten herself out before walking down the stairs. Why should she when she didn't plan on staying any longer. Teddy weaved her way through the large ground of partiers that had gather at the Toretto house for another one of their famous parties. The music was blaring and the action was hot. That was the farthest thing from her mind as she spotted Mia in the kitchen. Teddy came in.

"Hey Mia!" She shouted over the music. "I'm calling it a night. To much excitement for one day."

Mia eyed her strongly. She seemed about to say something else but nodded instead. "Okay girl, I'll, um, see you tomorrow bright and early."

"Alright if I go out the back door, I don't much feel like trying to fight my way through that crowd." 

"Sure, be careful going home." Concern marred her brown eyes and again Mia seemed to want to say more but stopped herself.

"Always am, Mia. Always am." Teddy muttered walking out the back door, closing it behind her. Teddy sighed realizing how dark it was outside. It had to be around two in the morning and their was absolutely no light. She'd be lucky if she could make it to her car without falling. She began the walk to her car when she felt a well muscled hand wrap around her waist. Her heart almost stopped until she realized who it was. "Real fuckin' mature, Leon."

Teddy pushed him away and started walking again. She heard his gruff laughter behind her. "I just came out here to light a smoke among other things." 

He was playing with her she knew it and she wasn't about to play along. "Whatever." She resorted pushing the back gate open. "I'm outta here, so you and your little skank can get back to doing whatever it was that you were doing." She let the gate go hitting Leon. Teddy breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't hear him following. It took her all of five minutes to walk around the side of the house. When she spotted Leon leaning against her car she cursed.

"What are you doing?" She asked completely exasperated couldn't he take no for an answer.

He was asking himself that same question, what the hell was he doing? Why didn't he stick to his guns and stay with the chick that he was with. She wanted him and she was more then ready to have sex with him. Instead he was out here with Teddy. She was sweet sometimes but more often then not she was a complete bitch. And tonight was one of her bitchier moments. Yet as he watched her he couldn't shake that feeling he got whenever he saw her. He couldn't possibly be in love with her, could he? It was a far fetched idea, and plus right now she hated him.

"Well I'm waiting?" She seethed blowing a lock of blue black hair from her face. She even looked sexy doing that, he thought.

Leon opened his mouth, a retort on the tip of his tongue, but instead of blurting out some smart remark that would surely make her despise him even more, he opted for a different approach. "Why do you have to be so bitchy all the fucking time. Try letting down your guard once in a while. You might like it." 

"Let my guard down for who? You? Please." Teddy scoffed accusingly. "The moment I do that I'm sure it'd be wham, bam that you Madame. I sure as hell don't intend to become just another one of your friendly fucks." She glared at him daring him to tell her other wise.

So that was why she couldn't stand to be around him. She wanted him but she though she would end up as yet another of his conquests. The worse though was that he wasn't one-hundred present sure about that either. 

Teddy took his silence as all the answer that she would ever need. She stepped in front of him. "I guess we're done with this conversation, so if you don't mind I'd like to go home now." She moved to push him out the way and almost lost her balance as he grabbed both her arms pulled her against him. Teddy's mind went blank as he leaned in and kissed her. His mouth pressed against her's brutally hard. It was strange but she could feel every single emotion that was going through his mind. He just put everything out in the open. She shivered at the intensity of that one kiss. Leon broke the kiss and stared down at a very breathless Teddy. She stepped back refusing to meet his gaze. "Teddy."

"What!" She snapped going on the defensive. "That doesn't change anything. Absolutely nothing." She finished looking everywhere but at him. 

She tried to brake Leon's hold on her arms but he only held on tighter. "No, huh?" He mused picking her up and sitting her down on the hood of her car. "You're not moving from this spot until you stop fucking with me and tell me the truth."

"How do you know that wasn't the truth?" Teddy sneered still not looking him in the eyes.

"If that is the way you really fell then you'll have no trouble looking at me when you say it." Leon grinned triumphantly knowing that he finally had her.

Teddy forced herself to look him in the face. "I- I- this--damn. You know what, forget this." She said hopping of the hood walking towards the front door of the Toretto house. She didn't make it very far before Leon grabbed her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her slightly. Teddy kicked and screamed obscenities as he carried her to his car, dumping her in the passenger's seat and climbing in after her. He locked the door behind him and shoved the keys deep in his back pocket. There was no way she could get out now. All the locks on the car were operated from the drivers side and their was no way to get past him.

"The only way your getting out of here is by telling me the truth." Leon quipped leaning back in his seat.

Folded her arms across her chest refusing to cooperate.

"Okay, fine. Yes, it does change things." Teddy said finally before leaning back and closing her eyes. "But this doesn't mean anything's going to happen." She muttered half-heartedly. He could tell that her resolve was breaking. 

Leon simply nodded, "That's fine with me."

"So are you going to let me out now." She said with mock sweetness batting her eyelashes.

"No." 

"I just told you that I wasn't going to let you fuck me. So **why** the hell not." Teddy was starting to become irate again.

He held both hands up, "Calm down, baby. I'm aware of how strongly you feel about keeping you virginity."

"Don't call me baby, you ass. To call me baby we would have to have some kind of intimate relationship and right now we don't. So keep your endearments to yourself."

"Well why won't you unlock the door then." She tried again.

"Because I still owe you another orgasm."

----------------------------------


	2. 2

Disclaimers: Alright then, on with the show. I don't own any of the characters from **the Fast and the Furious. **Teddy is a total product of my demented imagination, though at times I think she's the one writing this fic not me! All the original cast is in this fiction minus Brian, because of course this ficcy takes place six years before the events of TFATF before Dom even gets the bright idea to hijack supply trucks.

A.N.: Since it's like six years back for the D-Team: Mia and Letty are eighteen, Leon and Jesse are twenty and Dominic and Vince are twenty-three.

With out further **ado about nothing** here's...

__

All's Fair

****

Chapter II

Teddy stared at Leon for a moment., "Is sex the only thing you think about?" She asked incredulously.

"Pretty much." He resorted moving a hand to her thigh. She figured as much. He was definitely the kind. She half doubted that a serious though ever went through his mind. He had surprised her once or twice but not often.

She brushed off his hand and reached up turning on the car light. Instantly the car was illuminated in a pale yellow glow. She wanted to make sure that he couldn't try anything. When she sat back down in her seat she noticed the bruise that had been left on Leon's jaw from the punch she gave him earlier. She reached over and carefully inspected the black and blue mark. Teddy carefully traced the bruise with her thumb, receiving a wince from him.

She tried to look reproachful as she spoke but gave up when she broke into a grin. "Did I hurt you?" She asked still examining the damage that she had inflicted on him.

Leon reached up and seized Teddy's hand bringing it to his mouth and kissed her palm. Her palm was instantly on fire. If he kept that up she wasn't sure she'd be able to stick to her convictions. 

He dismissed her question , " It ain't that bad. I've gotten hit by far worse then you." His eyes seemed to take on a guarded expression.

She thought about what Mia had told her about how Leon joined the team. Leon had an abusive father and his mother like Teddy's had died when he was young. Leon had been his punching back for the first 14 years of his life until he ran away and came to L.A. where he met the Torettos. Leon still didn't know that she knew about that and she sure as hell wasn't about to reveal it to him. Everyone was entitled to their own secrets from time to time. He'd tell her when he was ready.

"Leon," 

"Yeah?" he turned towards her rousing himself.

"I don't know whether to be offended or glad." She muttered raising an eyebrow.

"I'd go for glad." He replied pulling her into his lap putting his arms around her waist. She leaned against Leon's shoulder. They both became quiet, enjoying the comfortable silence that enveloped both of them. Teddy gazed out the window as Leon softly rubbed her back. She thought about Leon. It scared her the way she responded to him. It was almost as if she had no control over her own body and she wasn't entirely sure that she didn't like it. But she wasn't completely convinced that she could trust him. Teddy couldn't bare it if she they did get together and he did cheat on her. She wasn't sure what she would do then. That's why she wanted to be sure that that wouldn't happen.

"Let me ask you something, if by some miracle we did get together, you wouldn't be able to fuck are with other chicks. Could you handle that?" She blurted out breaking the silence.

He thought about it for a moment. Could he handle being with one girl. He was a playa by sheer definition of the world. He liked having different woman, that's just the way he was, and he wasn't positive that he could change. He gazed down at Teddy and then turned towards the window. She completely confused him; one minute she was all hot and touchy feely and the next she was being a cold bitch. He didn't know if he could take being turned on and then being told to fuck off. He couldn't fully blame her though; he could see why she wouldn't want to give up her virginity to a guy would she thought would be fucking around behind her back all the time. It was just frustrating as hell. It surprised him a little when he tried to think of how his life would be without her in it and couldn't. He had never had a single thought like that when it came to his many conquests. Maybe he could be faithful to Teddy after all.

"Yeah, I could handle that." He replied, then jested. "Can you?" 

Teddy glanced up, "Oh I don't know there's a slut in me just waiting to get out." she retorted sarcasm dripping from her voice. 

"I knew it."

"Seriously, you think you can do it? I mean if you can't I'll understand." she pressed leaning back to give him a long look.

Leon chuckled, "You don't believe that people can change do you?"

"I believe that people can change, just not to sure about self proclaimed and since you fit that category I'm a little doubtful. But I'll give you a chance." Teddy grinned leaning back against him.

He rested his chin in the crook of her neck, "So you trust me now?"

She gave him a sidelong glance, "Trust you? I ain't say nothing about trust. Mia told me a lot of shit about you . Some of which I'm surprised that even you would do."

"As in..." 

"I'm not tellin' you. Mia told me that confidentially." Teddy said stifling a yawn.

"If it's so confidential then why are you telling me." He quipped.

"Because," she began as if talking to a child. "I wanted you to now that I got some major dirt on you and that I'm not as naive as you think I am."

"You naive, baby that'll be the day, especially with the way you handle a dick." 

"Unless you want to end up with another black and blue bruise somewhere a lot less pleasant, I wouldn't repeat that." Teddy muttered absently as she quieted another yawn.

"What time is it?" She asked suddenly. She had lost track of time completely.

Leon furrowed his brows, "Why?"

"Because I've got a class tomorrow at 8:00am."

"Oh," He pushed his sleeve up and they both looked at the watch.

"Shit," It was three-thirty in the morning. "I need to go so I can at least get 2 hours of sleep."

"Why don't you stay here tonight." He said quickly, he didn't want her to leave just yet. Especially now that they were being civil to each other.

"I don't know."

"What's the matter? You practically live here and you stay over all the time."

"Yeah when Mia or Letty ask sure." Teddy conceded.

"You can sleep in my bed and I'll take the floor. Ok?" He asked.

"Okay..." She acquiesced climbing off of Leon's lap and back to the passengers seat. 

Leon switched the light off and unlocked the car doors. Teddy got out and moments later Leon followed draping his arm across her shoulders. Teddy wasn't sure if she'd be able to sleep at all being that close to him...


	3. 3

Disclaimers: All right then, on with the show. I don't own any of the characters from **the Fast and the Furious. **Teddy is a total product of my demented imagination. All the original cast is in this fiction minus Brian, because of course this ficcy takes place six years before the events of TFATF before Dom even gets the bright idea to hijack supply trucks.

__

All's Fair

Chapter III

Teddy stared up at the ceiling, listening to Leon's even breath as he slept. What was she doing? Right now she should have been home in her own bed instead of here, secretly hoping that Leon would wake up and fuck her senseless right where she lay. She didn't have time for this now. Her life was too hectic to get emotionally involved with anyone. Or at least that's what she'd been trying to convince herself of. Whether she wanted to admit it or not she had it bad. Her precious conviction had crumble around her and all from one chaste kiss from him. He had exposed himself to her in that one innocent act and it terrified her. She had been better off thinking that all Leon wanted was her body that she could handle. She had handled situations like that all her life. But this, this was all new to her. She could not handle this side of Leon; it made her unsure of herself. 

Teddy turned so that she could see him. He was on the floor, wrapped in a big blanket but his feet still stuck out from under it. He had to be cold. Even though L.A. was usually sweltering during the day at night it tended to get chilly. She started to feel guilty. Leon gave up his bed so that she wouldn't have to go home and then come right back and hour later to pick up Mia. He had been kind enough to give her his bed while he was on the hard floor. No matter how bitchy Teddy was she had a softer side that sometimes reared its ugly head.

"Leon," She whispered reaching over to nudge his sleeping form. "Leon," she tried again.

"What?" Came a mumble from under the blanket.

She asked, "Leon why don't you come here with me?"

He sat up giving her a glance. Teddy shrugged before scotching over to one side of the bed; "it's cold down on the floor." She offered by way of explanation.

He climbed to his feet, draped the blanket over the foot of the bed and climbed in beside her.

She turned over a slight grin gracing her dark features, "Just don't make me regret it." 

"I wouldn't dream of it." He muttered before he fell asleep once again.

Teddy turned over onto her side; soon she to was asleep.

* 

The next morning Leon was the first to wake. Teddy was till fast asleep. It was the first time in a long while that he and a girl had actually slept in the same bed together with out actually "sleeping" together. She looked so peaceful just then he really hated to wake her up, but it was only an hour before Teddy and Mia had to be to school. Leon leaned over her and planted a chaste kiss on her luscious mouth. She stirred a little but made no other movements. He grinned to himself he knew he shouldn't but what the fuck! It wasn't every day he had Teddy in his bed wearing nothing but a t-shirt of his and a pair of skimpy panties. He leaned in and moved on hand behind her head as he crushed his lips to hers. The other hand had worked its way up under the T she was wearing. If he didn't stop this now he was going to have a major hard on; worse then the one he already had. But he couldn't help it she was just so soft. His hand crept up until he cupped her breast. He kneaded it softly, as he kissed a trail to one hard peak.

Teddy began to moan in her sleep; but Leon was too preoccupied to notice. He was beyond noticing anything except her beautiful body. When he kissed one nipple throw the fabric of her t-shirt she gave a groggy moan and arched up to met him. He pushed her shirt up over her breasts and sucked a nipple into the heat of his warm mouth. 

* 

Teddy stilled beneath him as he began stroking her other breast. 

"Leon, what are you doing?" She asked dumbfounded, voice groggy with sleep. She knew perfectly well what he was doing but it was still a shock, a welcomed shock, but still a shock.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He retorted giving her a sidelong look as he pinched her ass. He grinned when she gave a slight yelp.

"Smart-ass," she mumbled rubbing her behind. She sat back breathing a little labored as she watched him sit up and ran his tongue across his lips. "I know what you were doin' but can you tell be why you were doing it"

"I was waking you up." 

"You can wake me up like that from now on." She said huskily only half joking. "I'd love to lay here and let you grope me all day but I've got to get up. I'm sure Mia is already up waiting for me." Teddy climbed out of bed, stretching.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower. I'll be right back."

Leon laid back on the bed folded his arms behind his head giving Teddy a perfect view of his massive hard on

"Want some company?" He asked when he caught her staring hard at his package under the boxers he had on.

Teddy put a hand on her hips giving him a black glare. He knew she'd say no, he just wanted to get her all hot and bothered. What if she said yes? She entertained the idea for a moment. If she did say yes she'd catch Leon completely of guard and she'd get a chance to see his throbbing member again. Grinning Teddy reached down; gripping the hem of Leon's t-shirt she pulled it over her head and tossed it at him. She almost laughed when his eyes widened taking her all in. Teddy sauntered over to his still form straddling his waist and gazed down at him, seductively.

"Actually, I'd **love** some company." She breathed moving forward until her breasts brushed against his well-muscled chest. She slowly snaked her hand around and stoked the back of his neck before seizing his mouth in a heated kiss. 

When it was over she leaned back grinning; "who do you have in mind?" She teased moving to the edge of the bed and standing. 

Leon's eyes were glued to her behind as she walked across the room. He chuckled taking the same route that Teddy had. He wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her back into his chest and her ass into his erection. Shivers ran up her spine when his mouth found her neck and he began to suck gently. At this rate she wasn't going to make it to her classes.

"Leon we have to stop. I have to go or I'll be late for school." She huffed trying to regain her composure. "I think I should take my shower alone, ok?"

He nodded reluctantly, "Just so you know I'm gonna have to take care of this myself." He declared irately motioning towards his manhood.

Teddy laughed, "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later. How 'bout that, you man-child?"

"Oh trust me babe, you're going to be making this up for a long, **long** time." He muttered roughly, grabbing a pair of pants and slipping them on. He kissed her once on the forehead before slipping out of his bedroom so she could get ready.

Teddy stared after him. He was definitely a charmer and he was all hers.

* 


End file.
